A special kind of love
by enits3
Summary: Pre season 5. My interpreting on some things in the 6-minute preview. It's Sam/Andy centric, but involves Sarah. Spoiler if you haven't seen the preview.


**Authors note:** _After watching the 6-minute preview I got a little intrigued and inspired of the little we saw of Sarah, and it resulted in a one-shot. So this is how I interpreted Sarah and her reason for warning Andy. If you find flaws in my english grammar, that's because I'm not a native American and because I didn't bother to get someone beta read it for me. Hope you'll enjoy it. Now it's time for me to get back to my exam in childrens welfare :) -Stine_

* * *

Andy lets out a sigh as she closes the door behind her, smiling a little when Sam stands in the hall looking questioningly at her. He has a dishrag thrown over his shoulder, indicating that he took care of the dishes after dinner while she drove Sarah to the bus station, on Sarah's request.

"What'd she say?", he asks as he's stepping closer to her.

Andy shrugs her shoulders. "Not much, just a little small talk."

Sam looks at her for a few seconds before he pulls her to her and brushes his lips carefully over hers before he nips at her bottom lip. "You sure?", he asks quietly.

Andy nods reassuringly before she presses her lips against his and puts her arms around his neck. Sam lifts her up, her legs straddling his waist as he walks them to the bedroom.

* * *

Andy lies in bed, listening to Sam's breathing next to her. After their passionate lovemaking he kept asking her if she was okay and what was on her mind. How he's so in-tune with her mind frightens her sometimes. Mostly because she can't seem to read him like he reads her. She's gotten better at it, it helps that Sam and her are communicating now. Both verbal and through body language. He's still guarded on some topics though, Sarah being one of them. His upbringing in the Swarek family is another thing he doesn't talk about easily. She's giving him time though, understands and respect that he'll tell her when he's ready. She's curious of course, most days because she wants to _know _him. All of him.

But right now, she'd liked to know because of Sarah. Her words constantly on her mind since the drive, keeping Andy awake in the middle of the night. She rolls over to her side and watches him sleep, while she's thinking of how far they've come since they started to actually communicate with each other. How he _knew _something was on her mind earlier. So she figures he won't mind to be woken up in the middle of the night to communicate. "Sam," she whispers. He doesn't respond at all so she tries again. "Sam, I can't sleep."

Sam grunts as he struggles to get his eyes open. "Why not?", he mumbles and closes his eyes again.

"Sarah", Andy says and watches as Sam's eyes open, more awake now.

He rolls over to face her, watching her fidget with the sheet. "What did she do?"

Andy hesitates for a second before she replies, "nothing." Sam gives her a look that causes her to almost growl. "She didn't actually _do _something. She just said something." Sam waits her out to explain further. "She warned me, okay? And I'm not sure what to make of that."

Sam rolls to his back again, eyes locked to the ceiling. "About what?"

"You." Her answer makes him close his eyes as if in pain.

He turns to face her again, and this time pushes her so she's on her back with him staring down at her. Wonders if his eyes look as vulnerable as hers do right now. "Did she say why?"

He can feel her build up some walls around herself. "She said you'd just keep hurting me."

"Andy," he starts and takes a breath before he continues. "I wouldn't…." he trails off before he stops to think. She watches him curiously while she waits. "I know you don't know much about Sarah and I, and our childhood. So it probably doesn't make much sense to you, but I'm going to try and explain it for you, okay?"

Andy just nods and listens while Sam tells her about growing up in a broken home, a home without a stable and safe environment. How they ended up orphanage before child protective services finally found a foster family that would take siblings. How Sarah was attacked and abused and how it affected her later on. How he had to grow up too fast so he could take care of his sister, because she wouldn't let anyone else do that.

Andy listens genuinely interested while he tells her his story, and she's grateful that he's letting her ask question so she can understand better. She gives him time to gather his words, while he gives her time to process all of what he's telling her.

"Thank you," she says as they're just looking at each other now.

Sam nods as he brushes away a stray of hair from her face. "I'm not sure why she would say what she did, but I can't promise you that I won't hurt you, Andy. I would never intentionally do so, but I might screw up or shut down and unintentionally hurt you."

Andy strokes her hand down his cheek before she lifts her head to press her lips to his. "I know"

Sam pulls her close to him, her back against his stomach, and kisses the back of her shoulder.

* * *

Two days later, on his day off he finds himself at the steps of his sister's doorstep. She looks surprised when she opens the door. "Sam, what are you doing here? Come on in," she tells him as she opens the door wider for him. Sam can already tell she's uneasy and she keeps avoiding his eyes. He follows her into the kitchen and watches as she pours two cup of coffees. Smiling a little at how they both take their coffee the same. "So, what brings you here?" she asks as she offers him a cup, still avoiding his eyes.

Sam studies her as he says, "Andy."

Sarah's shoulders drop a little and she rolls her eyes. "She ratted me out, huh?" She finally meets Sam's eyes and holds his stare.

"I know you didn't mean anything of what you told her, but what I don't know is _why_. So why did you, Sarah? Why would you try to scare away a girl I really care about?"

Sarah grimaces as she sits down next to him, "because I'm a bitch." Sam raises an eyebrow while he watches her. "And because I can tell you guys are serious." The look of sadness shadows her face.

"And you think that's a bad thing?" he asks, feeling himself getting a little irritated by her. "Your brother finding happiness with a girl is a bad thing to you? You don't like her, is that is?" He fires question after question at her, hoping to get an answer.

Sarah meets her brother's eyes. "It's not that," she says weakly.

"Then what, Sarah? Please explain it to me, because I sure as hell can't figure it out."

"It's always been you and me, Sam," she suddenly blurts out. "Double S against the rest of the world," she says, bringing back an old saying from when they were kids.

Sam's looking at her astonished, watching his sisters struggle to keep tears at bay. He hasn't seen Sarah cry in a very long time. "I will always be here for you, Sarah. I'm not going anywhere," he promises.

"I've heard that before," she shoots back, bitterness evident in her voice as she refers to their parents who's let them both down, more than once.

"That's not fair, Sarah. Don't compare me with them. I've always been there for you, no matter what."

Sarah nods, gripping her coffee mug. "I know. I'm just a bitter bitch that can't let you be happy," she almost laughs. "How fucked up is that?"

She looks over at him before she continues. "I've always been jealous of you, you know that? After everything we've been through you always get back up. Nothing seems to break you, how do you even do that?"

Sam puts his hand on her shoulder causing her to look at him. "You are the reason for that. _You _are the reason I made it. I had to fight through it for _us_. And _you _made that happen for me." He squeezes her shoulder. "For the double S," he adds with a smile.

"Way to make someone feel guilty, Sammy." Sarah snorts, but she's smiling now. "I'm sorry, okay? Will you tell her that?"

Sam shakes his head, looking serious. Sarah rolls her eyes, "C'mon Sam, no way did she spook that easily."

"She didn't," he says. "We're coming for dinner next weekend and you'll tell her yourself that you're a bitch and that you're sorry."

She takes a breath and rolls her eyes before she agrees. "But Sammy, I can't promise that this won't be easy," she says with a serious look. "Letting another person into our world."

Sam gives her a smile. "Just promise to try. She might fit more in than you think."


End file.
